Improper Use of Medical Equipment
by RisingQueen2
Summary: After getting together with Bones and Jim, Spock feels his knowledge of the male human body is lacking. He goes to Bones for help and gets a hands on lesson with Jim as their willing subject.


**Improper Use of Medical Equipment**

 **Star Trek AOS**

 **After getting together with Bones and Jim, Spock feels his knowledge of the male human body is lacking. He goes to Bones for help and gets a hands on lesson with Jim as their willing subject.**

 **Pairing: Leonard McCoy/James T. Kirk/ Spock**

 **Warnings: anal fingering, hands on lesson, threesome, slight medical kink, stirrups, finger sucking, coming untouched, nipple clamps, nipple play, anal beads, power play**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek AOS**

 **For Iat479 on Tumblr**

 **Improper Use of Medical Equipment**

"See if you move your fingers upwards in this way." Len was instructing Spock, curling his own fingers before Spock copied the action and Jim let out a cry, body arching up but not too much thanks to the straps that were holding his waist and arms to the exam chair, naked and legs spread wide thanks to the stirrups they were fitted on.

"You brush against his prostate and get that reaction." Len said smugly.

"Jim is rather sensitive." Spock noted sounding like he was taking notes at a lecture and it made Jim blush more as he panted.

"The most sensitive I've ever seen." Len agrees, running a hand down Jim's chest and abs. Jim gave him a slight glare before he remembered he had offered himself up for this and damn if he wasn't enjoying it.

"Now add another finger, ah that's right spread them wide and give a little speed, there ya go." Len instructed again as Spock followed his words making Jim arch and babble nonsensical words as Spock starts to finger fuck him with precision and speed that only a Vulcan could manage with their long fingers and accuracy. Jim gripped the arms of the chair he was resting on, needing to do something, anything.

"I believe Jim would benefit from a distraction?" Spock seemed to read Jim's need, which wasn't impossible as he had three fingers in his ass.

"I think you may be right." Len hummed as he pushed two of his fingers in between Jim's lips, Jim parted them and wrapped his tongue around the offered digits.

"Fascinating." Spock murmured as he crooked his three fingers like he had learned and started to rub, Jim gasped and sucked at Len's fingers harder as Spock's fingers were massaging his prostate. Jim arched up in the chair swallowing around Len's fingers as stars exploded behind his now closed eyelids as his cock throbbed and he groaned loudly around Len's fingers as he came hard and untouched against his stomach and chest.

"Jimmy you just came without either of us touching your cock, you're amazing darling, did you know that?" Len praised Jim, removing his fingers from his mouth, using his other hand to brush his damp blond hair off his forehead. Jim leaned into the hand, whining softly when Spock retracted his long fingers from his hole leaving him strangely empty.

"What is next Doctor?" Spock asked, a green tint on his cheeks.

"Simulation I think." Len said after a moment of thought before he turned to pull out a box that Jim was all too familiar with, they had been worried about showing Spock this side of their relationship, but apparently Spock was more than up for it.

"Simulation in what way?" Spock asked, fingers massaging Jim's trembling inner thighs, their Captain still looking out of it from his orgasm.

"His nipples are incredibly sensitive." Len explained, holding his palm open to show Spock two metal nipple clamps and Spock raised an eyebrow as Len pressed one into his hand.

"Like this." Len rubbed his wet fingers over Jim's right nipple making Jim sigh as the nipple became erect before Len gently clipped the clamp onto the pebble, Jim whimpered at the slight pinching on his nipple wiggling in the exam chair, eyes fluttering a few times. Spock watched Jim's reaction with interest, he knew female human's nipples were sensitive, but apparently the same is said for male humans as well. Spock copied Len's actions before attaching the nipple clamp he had on Jim's left nipple. Jim gasped, eyes closing as he dropped his head back against the headrest.

"Good Spock, very good." Len nodded as Spock's long fingers started to gently tug and twist the clamps eliciting a mess of gasps and whimpers from Jim whose cock was slowly filling up again under the ministrations by Spock and the heat of Len's gaze on them.

"We could make him come from just this, I've done it before but that wouldn't be fair would it." Len ran his fingers through Jim's blond hair in a soothing way.

"No I do not believe it would Doctor. Our Captain deserves more, does he not?" Spock looked up at Jim who looked back at him with dark eyes, want clear on his face.

"Indeed he does Mr. Spock. Budge up, I'm going to show you how to use these." Len knelt down next to Spock who moved over a bit so they both were kneeling between Jim's spread legs.

"What are these Doctor?" Spock asked watching as Len poured copious amounts of lube onto a string of rubber beads that progressively got larger with a ring at the end that was wrapped around Len's index finger.

"These Mr. Spock are anal beads." Len said easing the first two of the smaller beads into Jim's stretched hole, he knew the pace and the limits that Jim had when it came to this toy and he planned on teaching Spock. Jim mewled at the feelings of the beads pressing into him, he gasped eyes rolling up when one of the larger ones slid through his ring of muscles before it paused making Jim looked down with half lidded eyes watching as Len passed over the reigns to Spock who was watching with barely concealed lust. Spock eased the next bead inside of Jim, careful to keep it slow and to make sure there was no pain for Jim and Jim loved him more for that. Jim did let out a groan of unease when Spock pushed the final and largest bead inside of him. Spock stroked the stretched skin of Jim's anus in a soothing manner while Len hummed soothingly lying kisses on their Captain's thighs.

"I'm okay." Jim said, voice hoarse not having used it for words in a while letting Bones take charge. Jim shifted a bit and moaned feeling the balls shift inside of him, pressing up against his prostate making his cock spurt some pre-cum. Jim dropped his head back against the headrest, straining against the straps holding his arms down when Len showed Spock how to push and pull the beads in just the right way that was making Jim's head hazy and desperate noises fall from his lips completely unraveling under their touches.

"Look at our Captain Mr. Spock, look at what we're doing to him. Isn't he perfect?" Len whispered low into Spock's ear, licking up the shell to the pointed tip smirking at the small shudder Spock tried to hide at the touch. Spock turned his eyes up to look at Jim's face, he saw the hazy look in his dark eyes, a small ring of stormy blue was the only color that could be seen. A slight sheen of sweat was covering his tanned naked body, which was trembling and bucking up into the feelings heady groans falling from Jim's plush lips. Spock swallowed as his body took notice of how Jim looked and the scent of Jim, Leonard and sex heavy in the air attacking his senses.

"Our Captain is rather perfect Doctor." Spock said, own voice thick with want and he could feel McCoy's smile.

"Now time to make him come again, he's all yours Mr. Spock." Len got back to his feet and tangled his fingers in Jim's hair making their Captain lean into the touch.

"Of course Doctor." Spock nodded his head and pressed the beads deeper and harder into Jim making their Captain give a loud whine, eyes rolling up into his head as his cock started to leak more and more. Spock listened and waited as he played a bit more with the beads before one by one he pulled them out of Jim completely before he suddenly yanked the smaller ones that Jim took easily at the start out. Jim screamed, body arching violently in the straps and his newest release covered his stomach and chest, coming untouched yet again. Jim sagged in the chair, breathing heavily and eyes closed while his face was completely slack. Len chuckled fondly as he made sure to take Jim's pulse; it was strong so there was no worry there.

"I have to say Mr. Spock, you make an excellent student." Len said smugly.

"I had a rather exceptional teacher Doctor." Spock returned the words as he stood on the other side of Jim, pressing his long fingers to Jim's face without doing a mind meld, it was a way Spock could calm himself and sometimes his mates.

"And an amazing subject let's not forget that." Jim's voice rasped out one eye opening up to look up at his lovers.

"How could we forget that?" McCoy teased flicking one of the nipple clamps making Jim give a quiet mewl but he was too exhausted to do anything about it.

"You were perfect Captain." Spock assured Jim with a rare smile. Jim returned the smile with a dopy smile before his eyes fluttered closed, he love doing this sort thing with his lovers but damn if he wasn't out for numerous hours afterwards and secretly he thought that might be one of the reasons they insisted on doing this, a sure fire way to make sure he slept. They were lucky he loved them so damn much.


End file.
